That's Life
by JeNnA-54
Summary: PLEASE read AN:! Okay, so everyone is younger. Each chappy or two is a separate stage in their lives. I know, the summary sux. It is better than it sounds. I SWEAR! It is written by my friend...lol. NSR...hint of teenaged GCR...:smiles innocently:


A/N: This story has NOT been plagerized. This story was originally written by Jenn and posted on Sweet Jorja's account...NOTHING IS PLAGERIZED -- Sweet Jorja and Jenn

A/N: Hey y'all! This one is kinda... random. I'm writing this with my friend Jenn... actually, she is writing it..lol Everyone...say hi to Jenn. LOL :Jenn says hi and waves frantically and says..'Hello you peoples!'..she isn't all there... you'll have to forgive her. She doesn't know what she is saying...or thinking for that matter. Well actually, she doesn't think...LOL But anywhoo, I'll stop boring you. I'm gonna go on and let Jenn write as she says she hates me. Enjoy! Plz R&R!

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters of CSI and it is a good possibility that I never will. I would like to own Greg for my own pleasure...but never mind. I think I grossed Jenn out. Enjoy!

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada 1977...

Sara, Greg, Nick and Warrick were outside on the playground of Desert View Center School, Greg fell off the swing "Ouch!" He said. "Man that really smarts!"

"Are you otay Greggo?" Sara said helping him up.

"Oh hey Sara. Yeah, I'm otay. It doesn't even hurt." Greg replied as their friend Nick walked over.

"Greg you know you like her!" Nick said smiling as he put his hands on his hips.

" Ewwwwwwwww girls are ickky!" said greg

"Hey" said Sara "I'm not ickky you're ickky!" she said stucking out her tounge out at him.

"Y'all should just grow up like me" Warrick said acting all macho, as he joined his friends.

The playground bullies, Hodges and Ecklie, walked over and pushed Greg in the sand.

"Hey shrimp. How are you doing? You got any lunch money for us today?" Hodges said checking his pockets.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Sara said pushing him back.

"Oh, you mean like you geek?" Ecklie said pushing Sara back. "What are you sticking up for a little shrimp like him for? What, you like him?"

"No! I like...never mind. That is none of your buisness." She said glancing at Nick.

"He has no money." Hodges said shoving Greg's face down. "What about you geek? You got any money?" He said reaching up and grabbing her arm.

"You leave her alone you meanie!" Nick said shoving him, making him lose his grip of Sara's arm.

"What Nick do you like her?" said Hodges.

"Maybe, maybe not it is not any of your beeswax. Now leave." said Nick.

"Why should we?" said Ecklie

"Cause if you don't you will have to deal with me!" said Warrick.

"Okay we will leave bye." said Ecklie and Hodges.

"Thank you Warrick" said Sara, Nick and Greg.

"You did not have to do that." said Sara.

The next day...

"Do you like Nick" Greg said to Sara

"No Greggo, why would you say that."

When they arrived at school Nick and Macho Warrick were waiting there for them. Then they went to class.

Sara said to Greggo and the rest of the group "I think that we should try to hang out far away from Hodges and his mean buddies."

Nick says to Sara "Way to go captain obvious."

"Man, those guys are so mean. Do you think they'll ever leave me alone?" Greg asked sadly.

"Probably not. I don't think they'll ever stop." Sara said glancing from Greg to Nick.

"Don't worry Sara. They won't do anything else." He said smiling.

"I guess so. Oh! Do you guys wanna come to my house? You can meet Cathie! She is the best babysitter ever! She lets me do all kinds of stuff. I think you'll like her."

"Um, sure. Okay. Oh! We can have a sleep over!" Greg squeeled in delight.

"Yeah! And we can watch movies, and eat popcorn, and junk food!" Nick chimed in smiling.

"Cool! Let's do it!" Warrick finally spoke.

"Okay, I have to ask my mommy. I don't think she'll care. She never does." Sara said smiling. The group looked up as the bell sounded meaning lunch was over. Sara got up and Nick took her trash and threw it in the bin. "Thanks Nick. That was really nice." Sara said taking his hand. They walked side by side and hand in hand back to class.

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? Does it suck? Is Jenn wasting her time and mine:Jenn flips Sam the bird: O:D I bet y'all can't guess who the babysitter is. LOL Plz review. If you don't, Jenn will get discouraged and she'll complain about it. And then she'll have a psycotic meltdown. And I myself will be forced not to write! The stress of it all will give me severe writer's block. Which I am suffering from right now. LOL Anywhoo, please review!

Sweet Jorja...and Jenn


End file.
